Lunch with The Popstar
by LaYaDaYaDaYaDaYa
Summary: Summary: Slightly AU [Oneshot]. Slight NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, and GrUvia. Lucy Heartfilia, the most popular pop-singer has returned to her hometown. The same hometown who shunned her, ruined her, and destroyed her. I, the great and fabulous Paolo Porkinstein, have been lucky enough to land an interview with her over lunch. For the first time, Lucy tells her story! Full summary inside.


**Lunch with the Popstar**

**Summary: **AU. Lucy Heartfilia, the most popular pop-singer has returned to her hometown. The same hometown who shunned her, ruined her, and destroyed her. I, the great and fabulous Paolo Porkinstein, have been lucky enough to land an interview with her over lunch. For the first time, Lucy tells her story! Read more to see what made Lucy Heartfilia who she is today!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the fabulous Paolo Porkinstein.

* * *

Last November 7, I was able to land an interview with the most popular pop-sensation, Lucy Heartfilia, when she returned to her hometown after almost twelve years of not being able to return. I asked Lucy some questions like why she decided to come back.

Lucy: I guess I just miss this place

F. Paolo: Can you tell me about your high school life?

Lucy: Well, it was normal at first, I guess. I was the average high school student, I was quite chubby but I had enough friends, had good grades. It was normal. (Lucy took a deep breath and a long pause.) When I was a kid, I was really noisy. I spoke my mind, not even considering if I was hurting anybody. Until I got to be in high school, it stuck. That was where I made a mistake.

F. Paolo: Lucy it's alright if you want to talk about other things for a while.

Lucy: No, no. It's fine. Well, it starts with my parents. They both live abroad but I was left here because my papers weren't completed yet. I was fine with the arrangements because of my friends so I was okay. I was fine. I was a new student at my high school. My old middle school had a high school extension but I wanted a change so I left my old school, my friends, my life, everything. My friends used to warn me about my high school about how horrible and terrible the people were there. I didn't believe them but I kept my guard up and braced for the worst.

When I first entered the school, everyone was nice. It was actually quite scary because in my old school, a lot of people were mean in a kind way. Like they were mean but it was just for fun. I was assigned to a room where a lot of popular girls were assigned to. They were all nice, except one. Her name was Hillary. Hillary Jones, I think.

She was nice to you if you were nice to her. Frankly, I never wanted to involve myself with her. I knew her type. She was the whiny, annoying, holier-than-thou type. In my high school, she was popular. Half the people at school admired her, the other half despised her. I didn't mind her. I made friends who accepted the fact that I tended to say things that aren't meant to be said.

F. Paolo: Lucy, can you tell me about your friends?

Lucy: Oh yes, they're names were Levy, Juvia, and Erza. Erza was actually my maid-of-honor at my wedding. Erza and Levy are, as you know, currently dating my husband's band mates, Jellal and Gajeel respectively. Juvia is having an in-progress relationship with Natsu's best-friend, Gray.

F. Paolo: Yes, I actually had an interview with all of them a few months back about your wedding. Might I say, it was beautiful.

Lucy: Thank you, Paolo. My friends, Lisanna and Mira Strauss, were the ones who planned it.

F. Paolo: Well, they're very good. Can you tell us more about Hillary, Lucy?

Lucy: Oh yes, of course. Three months before the school year ended, I had accidentally forgotten the promise with myself—to never involve myself with people like her. I thought we were friends for a while. I had made a snide remark about the way she looked one day. Boy, she was NOT happy about that. She spread rumors about me, destroyed me. I felt very guilty about what I had said before and I said sorry numerous times but she wouldn't listen. I had told my friends, to whom she still talked with to tell her I was really sorry and I didn't know she would react that way. I didn't want to go to school anymore. Wherever I went, people whispered and stared, and I got tired of it.

I resorted to cutting myself and crying when no one was looking. I had told Levy, Erza, and Juvia to stay away from me until this whole mess blows over. I didn't want them to suffer for the things I did. Levy and Juvia agreed but Erza stayed with me. She didn't care about the people who said things behind her back. Don't get me wrong. Juvia and Levy are great friends and I completely understood the situation they were in. Juvia came from a wealthy family, and so was Hillary. She was not allowed to strain any relationship between her family and Hillary's. Levy was a scholar and she was bullied for it until Erza, Juvia and I came into the picture. She was afraid that it would happen again.

I spent my breaks in the library, ate something next to nothing, slept minimally, and frankly, was a wreck. I lost so much weight that I was just skin and bones. My grades dropped and came to school with dark circles around my eyes. Erza comforted me, but I guess it was just not enough. For three months, I suffered. I constantly came in contact with my mom, asking whether or not my papers were done, denying her claims when she tells me something is going on with me.

So I lived like that. I lived with the burden of guilt, of torment, of hurt.

I never told anyone about it because I told Hillary that she was free to do anything to me, just to make us even. I guess she did a good job with it.

Weeks passed. Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's. I was alone. My mom contacted me, telling me my papers were done and that I could finally be with them again. I was ecstatic. I was finally going to be happy. That was the time when I started eating and sleeping right again. I stopped cutting and went to a psychologist.

At my going-away party, I invited my friends from my old school and Erza, Juvia, and Levy. I cried that day for two reasons. One: because I was going to miss them all very much. Two: because Hillary and her friends crashed and ruined everything.

I knew she had gone too far. She was laughing at me and the friends I had who were brave enough fought with Hillary's friends. I trudged towards Hillary and slapped her. Everyone watched.

I still remember the exact words I had said, "Look, I'm sorry I had humiliated you. I'm sorry I had 'ruined' your reputation. I'm sorry! But for you to do this. Here? At the party where I'm allowed to see my **real **friends for the last time? You are despicable. You are pathetic. And I feel so sorry for you."

…I had never felt so happy more in my life than that moment. I had never stood up for myself the way I did. Eventually, the security guards from our subdivision took her and her friends away and I never saw her again.

Erza, Levy, and Juvia saw me off at the airport the next day. I gave them letters addressed to them, Hillary, and for her group of friends. I asked them not to open it until I got on the plane. And then, I left and never looked back.

F. Paolo: Lucy, you're so strong and I respect you so much for it. You're so brave and I'm sure Hillary is regretting doing whatever she did to you before. By the way, what did you write?

Lucy: Well, to Erza I wrote my thanks and appreciation to her and how she stood by me through it all. To Levy and Juvia, I told them not to worry about me being mad at them because I understood their situations. To Hillary, I wrote that I was sorry for doing everything I did to her and that if she ever felt sorry, I forgive her. To her friends, I wrote that they should be careful about whatever they say to their friend because it's hard.

F. Paolo: Lucy, because of people like you, millions of people are given inspiration. From the meaningful songs you sing, to the emotional story you have just told us. And for that, Lucy, I thank you.

Lucy: And it was a pleasure. Paolo.

F. Paolo: Now onto serious matters. Lucy, what is this talk about you being pregnant?

Lucy: (Lucy blushed.) …Yes, I am two months pregnant.

F. Paolo: That is marvelous! You can absolutely guarantee a lot of gifts from _Sorcerers' Weekly_! I hope you, Natsu, and your baby have a wonderful and successful life together.

Lucy: Thank you, Paolo.

Lucy Heartfilia: International pop-sensation, loving wife, brave soul, forgiving, and soon-to-be wonderful mom. Lucy Heartfilia shares her past with us and the trials she had to face. Lucy, we salute to your bravery!

* * *

**Hey, everyone. I know I have to work on TTC: WCL but I've been facing problems at school lately and it's hard to write humor when I feel all mushy and sad and stuff… ****. I'll try to update tomorrow. The chapter is almost done. Anyway, leave a review. I'd love to hear if you're facing similar ways of bullying and how you dealt with it.**

**-Ann**


End file.
